Legends
by Arksendis
Summary: Passed down from generation to generation, legends endure by that of the wind's breath. Some weave tales of those passing into the afterlife after an unsuccessful expedition, others of a glorious tale of those bathed in the sacred light of their gods. However, some legends paint an entirely different picture. One where fate does not matter. Welcome. On hiatus temporarily.
1. Moonlit Duel

I.

I grunt as I'm thrown off balance by the blow, staggering on my right foot. My adversary follows up with a quick elbow to my exposed back, sending me crashing to the ground. I land on the earth, the wind knocked out of me, but instinctively roll out of the way. The whooshing sound of the enemy's blade coursing through the air and embedding itself where my head just was makes me let out a hiss of breath between my teeth. Thank the goddesses I wasn't caught up in that! I scramble to my feet sloppily yet swiftly, wasting as little time as possible as I ready my sword in one smooth, controlled motion. The other's blade makes a rapid jab to my stomach, but I quickly deflect it with my own sword, with much difficulty. The enemy's blade is broader, making for less speed but more power behind each thrust. I can evade his attacks, but if I'm hit, I'm not sure how well off I'd be.

I swing my arming sword in a graceful arc above the adversary's head, making him instinctively glance up whilst I transfer my weight to my right foot. As he turns to swing his sword once more, pivoting on his foot, I swing my left leg upwards and smash my foot into his chest, sending him backwards a few paces. He stumbles but quickly rights himself before I can land another blow. He blocks my sword with his own, and I curse under my breath as his overwhelming power quickly breaks the stalemate and the long, deadly blade comes crashing down upon me.

Utilizing the strength in my legs, I push up off the ground and flip backwards, successfully evading the attack. Fancy, true, but it keeps my on my feet. I take a great leap forward as my adversary tries to recover from the initial shock of slicing through air and bring my sword down upon his helmet. I know it can't cut through it, obviously, but I bet he has a nasty headache now. The clang of metal on metal sounds painfully in my sensitive ears, and I must resist the urge to rub them as I duck out of the way of another hasty blow.

The enemy's sword comes at my horizontally now, its blade impossibly fast. I raise my right arm on instinct, as if I have a shield there. I realize my mistake at the last second as I drop down under the blow. I let out a curse between my clenched teeth. I must remember that I don't have my shield with me… It could very well be my downfall.

I straighten, and the enemy stops attacking for a moment, meeting my eyes. His own are a cold gray, chips of ice that seem to cut into me. He wears the standard knight's helmet, but on the side is the insignia of a raven, displaying his high rank. Brown hair is plastered to the side of his face with sweat, but he still looks ready for more battle. We circle around each other for a moment, giving both a little rest. I search for weaknesses in his armor, trying to find a chink in which I can insert my sword. He is almost clad head to heel in the silver metal, gleaming brightly where I haven't struck it. He will be slower than most with that must protection, but he'll be hard to get past due to his defenses. I bite my lip as I ready my sword once more, and launch back into battle.

The adversary growls as I slash diagonally from the right and arcing upwards to the left. I almost wedge my sword within a small exposed area of his armpit, but he moves out of the way surprisingly fast for one with such armor. I dodge another well-timed blow from the other, leaping out of the way with cat-like fluidity. Now's my chance. His back is slightly turned, his right side exposed. Time seems to slow down as I thrust my sword forwards once more, finding the chink and crashing through it, breaking the enemy's skin and spilling the first blood. The deep red liquid viscously trails down the silver armor of the other, dropping to the ground. The enemy freezes for a moment before regaining his wits, turning upon me, enraged. I had gotten his sword arm. He draws a short dagger from his utility belt, gripping it tightly in his left hand. His knuckles turn white as his brows knit together in anxiety. A vein pulses just above his left temple, a fault in his skin.

He takes a step forward, his eyes now shadowed with pain. He swings his left arm upwards and close to me, now fighting me at close quarters. The dagger passes millimeters from my face as I jerk back reflexively. I sheathe my sword as the other does the same. I draw my own dagger from a pouch hooked onto my belt. The small blade is slightly dull, not as sharp as I would want it, but it will suffice. The man growls and swings the small knife once more at me, but my right hand flies up and grasps his wrist, stopping the blade from piercing any exposed parts of me not covered by chain mail. Even so, the dagger could also puncture the little loops and scatter them if he were to break them.

Although he has a small blade, when he wielded the larger sword he displayed his massive amounts of strength, and without his sword's weight to hamper him he'll be slightly faster, therefore deadlier. I narrow my eyes as he slashes the blade across my chest once more, missing again by just a breath. He follows up with his left fist flying at my face. I can't move to dodge, it's coming to quickly. I bring up my blade, pivoting on my right foot, hoping to cut his skin, but he shoves it away and his fist comes in contact with my left cheek.

Pain explodes in my face, and I flinch away from it, twisting my ankle as I struggle to stay upright. My cheek makes a sickening cracking noise, resounding through the area. The left side of my face throbs for a moment before going numb. Adrenaline still pulsating through my limbs, I watch as the enemy raises the dagger above his head, about to deal with the killing blow. As he does so, his eyes trail to the shine of the blade above his head, making him tilt his chin upwards. I see where his neck is now exposed, if only for a split second. I dash in, recovering quickly, before holding the knife against his Adam's apple. I knock the small knife out of his hand during the same moment, and he gulps audibly, the cold steel pressed against his skin. A small white line appears where the blade is held in contact with the other's neck, almost forming a cut.

"Just… _who_ are you?" he speaks his first words, his voice coming out rough. His features are all etched in surprise, but his gray eyes show no evil. I slowly withdraw my blade, cautiously taking a few steps back, out of his sword's reach should he draw it. He stands defenseless, making no move for his weapons.

I narrow my eyes, content to stay silent, as I have for the most part during my journey. I turn away from him, still wary if he is to make any sort of movement. I pick up the dull maroon cloak that I had dropped earlier and hoist it over my shoulders, drawing the hood up over my green hat. Now that I'm out of the battle, I can finally focus on my surroundings. Trees tower over me, painting strange moonlight patterns on my thick cloak. Underbrush surrounds us, rustling in the wind.

"Why fight me if not kill me?" the man continues, watching my every movement. I can feel his eyes boring into my back. I turn and meet his gaze evenly before shifting so he's behind me. I hear him take a clanky step and immediately jump forward, whirling around, on the defensive. He stays in the clearing, a brow raised. "I'm not going to hurt you." Thinking for a moment, he continues, "Besides, you are a worthy foe, and I know what will become of me if I try."

I shake my head and continue hunting around for my shield. I'm not sure where I dropped it earlier, or even _how_ I dropped it. I usually keep it strapped to my back for good measure, along with my arming sword's sheathe. I find it quickly in the shadows of a tree, and barely glimpse the extravagant colors and crest upon it before strapping it securely to my back, lifting up the cloak from the back. The shield is a reassuring weight, yet digs into the small of my back. I readjust it, keeping the man in my peripherals. A bitter laugh sounds from my once-foe. I tilt my head in a questioning gesture, my eyes catching in the moonbeams piercing through the leaves of the trees.

"Are you going to speak?" the man says, sitting down with a grunt, his back against a tree. His face is pale in the silver glow, paler than it should be. I frown as my eyes trace to the wound underneath his left shoulder. It's still spouting blood freely, splattering on the soil and tainting the air with its metallic scent. How could I have no noticed before?

Like a nervous animal, I dig through my pouch feverishly before pulling out a bottle filled with red liquid. I stoop over and roll it gently to the man, who stops it with his foot and picks it up, examining the contents. The glass catches in the moonlight, blinding me. I narrow my eyes against the glow as the man asks another question, but I ignore him. After a moment of hesitation, the man uncorks the bottle and raises it to his lips, drinking somewhat tentatively. His face twists into a scowl of disgust, and he puts it down after one gulp. His disgust quickly turns to surprise as the blood from his wound stops flowing, the wound closing up on its own. The skin seals itself together, soft like a newborn babe's. The only remnant of the injury is the dried blood upon his armor, and the small droplets staining the earth a disgusting black.

"What…" the man breathes out slowly, his voice quickly fading. I offer him a bitter smile before turning on my heel and rushing away, not wanting to interact with the man. I push past a low hanging branch, letting it fall away behind me as I stride deeper into the woods. My cloak miraculously doesn't get caught on any of the underbrush, otherwise my leave would be further delayed. I want to get as far from the man as possible. Traveling alone can do that to a person.

I continue through the brush, contemplating my next move. I skim over the dried leaves, creating faint rustles. Trees flash by, a blur of silver and shadows clashing with each other. Wind slips past my face, sending my blond hair about it. I reach up a hand to push the bangs away, admiring the leather vambrace upon it from the corner of my eye. Placing my hand against the rough bark of a large tree, I stop for a moment, glancing over my shoulder. The man appears to be in the clearing, just a small gray speck between the trees. I breathe a soft sigh of relief before glancing about me. I sense no monsters around the immediate area, thankfully. It's a sense that I acquired throughout my journey, and I can't say I enjoy it. I used to relish it, almost proud whenever the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. When it happens, I can almost mentally _see_ the auras of the beasts, sometimes a deep red like freshly spilled blood. Occasionally they shift colors, such as a darker purple or poisonous black. The pride I felt eventually turned to fear for others, as I discovered where monsters resided, usually there were other races in trouble, most defenseless. Out here, the monsters are just a minor annoyance, appearing everywhere I go.

I let out another shuddering sigh, leaning heavily against the tree. Suddenly, a flash of white, and—

 _A house. A small, quaint house nestled between four great pines, run-down, shingles falling off the roof. Wood planks make up the small square building, dark from precipitation over the years. Vibrant green moss cascades over the roof and hangs down, obscuring the glassless windows and door. The trees cast ominous shadows upon it, as it's night. The house itself radiates a strange aura, an unexplainable color painted on the exterior only enhancing this essence. The air pulses with the hint of danger, but not the kind of thrilling danger most are familiar with. It's a disgusting, terror-inducing type._

 _The scene changes._

 _"No! Wait!"_

 _"Your attempts to stop me are futile. Begone."_

 _"No, I won't—"_

 _Now it appears as if the view is inside the house, a tiny room with no decorations to be seen. A cloaked figure, his—according to his muscular, large frame beneath the black covering—his face further shadowed by the darkness within. His bulky figure overshadows a smaller one, who cowers, trembling, in a corner. In the center is pitch black darkness, nothing more. A swirling mass of pure black poison, suspended in the air._

 _"You are no longer of use to me," the figure growls somewhat maniacally at the smaller mass, who curls into a ball on the ground, the voice rising as if sickly excited. "Any last words?"_

 _"Yeah," the smaller figure retorts, obviously a boy. He hesitates for a split second, his eyes tracing just above the other figure's hood. He spits out his next word as if he were nervous, but his brown eyes are hard as chips of stone. "Duck!"_

 _A flash of black and gray._

I take a few steps back in surprise, as the vision fades as quickly as it came. I let out an involuntary gasp and glance behind me to ensure the man hasn't seen me. What…was that? I blink a few times before taking a tentative step forward, unconsciously bracing myself for another vision. It doesn't come. I frown, casting my eyes to where the stars shine far above. Was it a message from the heavens? Are they trying to tell me something? I shake my head, my hood rubbing against my skin and tousling my hair. I pull it around myself, a brisk wind cutting through my sleeves.

The pull of adventure is so strong I can almost taste it.

. . .

II.

The reassuring hefty weight of the Monado upon my back digs into my shoulder as I run steadily up the cave slope, my lungs begging for breath. Reyn runs right behind me, his heavy armor clanking loudly in the cave, echoing back through the way we came. Those Arachno has made us quiet, treading the rest of the cave in silence. A small circlet of pale light appears within the black abyss after a few more steps. An involuntary laugh escapes my lips as I push harder through the darkness. Just a little more, and we'll reach it!

The light taps of my boots on the rock floor are the only sounds apart from Reyn's own footsteps getting farther behind me. Adrenaline still pulses through my veins after the recent encounter with the Arachno. I shudder to think that Reyn might've died in the attack, had it not been for the Monado. Reyn, who is like my brother. Reyn, who I've known my entire life. Dead. I can't think of it. But, really, up until this point, he's had my back. And I've finally saved him. For once. Although it isn't much, it feels like an accomplishment. I'm not sure how else to describe it. I feel as if I have been changed for the better. My confidence has grown, I can tell in the way I stride, how I'm no longer fearful of certain conversations and the overall general social aspects of life, despite the noiseless communication between Reyn and me.

Now as my pupils dilate infuriatingly slowly to adjust to the light ahead, Numerous stalks of pale grass bending their heads to the superior wind are before me, covering almost every part of the land. Although we're up against a cliff, I can still feel the breeze blowing my blond hair to and fro. I step fully into the sunlight, pausing just a few paces outside of the cave from which we just emerged. The sunlight blinds me momentarily, but in the next instant it retreats from my vision, allowing me to gaze upon the vastness of the cliffside. In the distance, an enormous shadowed figure stands tall over the Bionis, which stands equally as tall. A small gasp escapes my lips as I stare at the alluring Mechonis, the breath of air failing to silence the pounding of my heart in my ears.

"Wow…" I breathe, my neck starting to cramp up from tilting it far above. The word is barely audible even to my ears, which seem to be muted, but somehow Reyn picks up upon it.

"No matter how many times I see this, I never get used to it," Reyn says, lifting his right hand up to shade his eyes from the sun. I don't know how he's able to see it in such a carefree manner.

We both turn in unison and look directly at the Mechonis, facing away from the Bionis. I still haven't regained my breath, the moment leaving me floored. To think of the two beings once fighting, and how the Homs now inhabit the Bionis, it's incredible. The Bionis, once a living organism itself, is now able to host so many different types of species. Clouds obscure my vision of the Mechonis, creating the illusion that it's a giant titan looming over the Bionis, about to strike. Then again, it is. I can barely discern flickering red lights where its "eyes" are supposed to be.

"On the other side of those clouds…" I trail off, not sure where I'm going to take the sentence. My throat is slightly scratchy from the yelling during the battle with the Arachno, and my voice emerges hoarse.

"Yep," Reyn jumps in for me, thankfully. "It's our enemy. Mechonis."

Suddenly in that moment, the awe that I had once felt is stripped from me, replaced by hatred. Fury rims my vision red as I stare with a narrowed gaze up at the darker figure, dark thoughts cycling through my head at speeds unknown. I feel the nails on my right hand dig into my skin, and I see in my peripherals that I have clenched my fist. I'm not even sure it was a conscious decision. A thought, unbidden, slips from the back of my mind and suddenly my grief is renewed all over again.

 _Fiora…_

"Our enemy…" I barely get out through clenched teeth, my emotions seemingly attempting to escape the confines of my body. I want to get my hands on the faced Mechon that killed Fiora, I want to show it what it's done to _me_ , show it the pain it caused Fiora…before she…

I can't bring myself to even _think_ it.

"If we just came up the Bionis' shin…" Reyn's voice cuts into my thoughts, shattering them in mere nanoseconds.

Gathering myself quickly, I say evenly, "Then this must be its kneecap, right?" My voice is controlled on the outside, making me appear _normal_ and unaffected by _her_ death, but on the inside my emotions are all in a turmoil.

"Yup." Reyn responds too cheerily. I half wonder if he's doing it for my benefit. He continues enthusiastically, "Which means Colony 6 is up ahead!"

A path winds its way through two large overhanging cliffs, the earth draped in endless stalks of grass. My eyes dart over to a section of vines scaling a small cliff that leads up to the path, and eventually District 6. They look sturdy enough, the rope-like plants thick, appearing to be able to hold my weight, and hopefully Reyn's.

"Looks like we can climb up there," I say, pointing it out to Reyn, who responds heartily.

"Great!" Reyn shouts suddenly, causing me to turn and face him in surprise just as he punches his left hand with his right fist. "I love a good climb."

 _Gaur Plains is just up ahead…_ I think, rubbing my chin thoughtfully. _We'll be closer to District 6…and closer to avenging Fiora's death…_

. . .

"I have noticed even people who claim everything is predestined, and that we can do nothing to change it look before they cross the road." -Stephen Hawking

. . .

Extra tidbits:

-In this fanfiction, Hylians have lighter bones than a normal human and/or Homs. Other features include exceptional hearing and eyesight, pointed ears, and are abnormally agile. They don't, however, live as long as a Homs, the oldest usually reaching age 50 with a few exceptions.

-Link is going to have matured in the time upon which he returned from the land of Termina. He shall resemble the Link from the manga in the back of Hyrule Historia.

-Shulk is afraid of caterpillars, as mentioned in a heart-to-heart with the said Homs and Reyn.

-The Legend of Zelda wasn't originally called...well, the Legend of Zelda! It was called "The Legend of Zelda: The Hyrule Fantasy"! Rolls right off the tongue, does it not?

. . .

 **A/N - Hi guys! Arksendis here. I just want to say that I'm super excited for this fanfiction, and although it won't be updated often, I'll try the best I can. Hope you all enjoy! Make sure to drop a review, and/or PM me with tips, or other little things. This will probably be the only author's note for this entire series unless I have something pressing to say, and of course, there will be one on the last chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

 **Your author,**

 **Arksendis**


	2. The Bionis

I.

 _His pointer finger ran methodically over the rough ridges of one of his many scars. This one was along his jawline, tracing the outline of his cheek. Unable to resist, he placed his nail on the side of it and rubbed it a few times without peeling off the healing skin. He brought down his hand and gazed at it for a moment as warm red liquid seeped out of a freshly opened wound on his palm. He frowned, as he had forgotten how recent his wounds were. He swung his feet off the bed, wincing in pain at the small movement. His shoulder ached as if all the pain in his body had been directed to that one place, and indeed it had been. At least, he thought._

. . .

 _Flash forward a couple of years, and a battle-hardened warrior stood in place of the boy. A red sun sinking below the western horizon stained the battleground red like the blood of all those slain. Soldiers here and there sorted the dead from the enemy, and their comrades. A burial would be to happen that night. The warrior's gasping breaths were the only sound in his ears, even rivaling that of his heartbeat._

 _He gazed upon the massive amounts of scattered destruction, and something inside of him shattered, the shards of glass piercing his heart. In the sunset, he drops to his knees, his shadow casting the figure of another person on the ground._

 _Unbeknownst to the warrior, his shadow stirred, biding its time._

 _. . ._

 _Falling…_

 _Endless sea and sky around…_

 _Falling…_

Am I…falling?

One moment I was walking, the next, I'm weightless. What's happened?

I feel wind buffet me as I plummet to unknown depths. It's as if my eyes are glued shut, and no matter how hard I try to peel open the lids, they stay tightly sealed. I can only wait for the fall to end. Perhaps I walked into a portal similar to Termina's, but this time I'm falling with my back to the sky, opening my arms to the land, almost as if in a welcoming gesture. That is, _if_ there's land below. Granted, this could be another vision, but the stark reality of it differs greatly from the surreal underwater feel of the vision I had just moments ago. Therefore, I doubt it would be so. Surprisingly, I feel quite calm. Whilst I'm not in control of my environment, I'm certainly able to maintain my internal emotions. It's a skill I learned on my journey, and it has only progressed the farther I get away from civilization. I'm not sure whether it's a good or bad thing. My silence has also worsened…

And thus I'm off on a tangent again. All whilst falling from the sky. An impressive feat, I must say.

I attempt to bring one of my hands down to my belt, and succeed by pinning it against my torso as the wind whistles by. I slowly and painstakingly bring it down to my adventure pouch, a special pocket of space that can store up to any item without adding to the weight. I've collected so many tidbits throughout the years that would probably be impossible to transport without the pouch. _She_ also placed a spell upon it that made its space wider. My hands, I open my eyes, my vision blurry and watery, but I can faintly make out the green mass of some kind of structure far below me, but approaching quickly. Far too swiftly for my liking.

My hand bumps something glossy and smooth, and I bring it out to my face. The pale blue object gleams in my hands, and I anxiously inhale a shaky, shallow breath and jam the mouthpiece of the ocarina to my lips. I make a small _tu_ sound and finger a few holes, thankful I have fingerless gloves on. Otherwise the small blue instrument would slip out of my sweaty hands and into the world far below. I realize that I've been exhaling precious air this entire time, and start forming notes, and eventually a song.

Please teleport me. _Please._

I finish it, and a strange sensation overcomes me. For a moment, joy fills me. But where shall I go? Will I end up in the Temple of Time?

What even got me in the sky in the first place?

The sensation fades, and the scenery around me hasn't changed one bit. My descent, however, appears to be slowing. I turn my attention back to the ground, which seems only meters away. I grit my teeth and reach back with my right hand, clinging onto a metal handle that is cold to the touch. I whip out the Hylian shield and place it beneath me as one would do with a board used for surfing the ocean. I don't get much time to position my feet upon it and slide my arm away from it as I hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

Bending my knees to absorb the impact, I feel—and hear—something shatter within my legs. White hot pain scorches up my shins, and I can't help but cry out. I fall to my knees, the cool metal rolling beneath my feet. It feels as if every bone in my legs are shattering into a billion pieces. I fall face-first into grass, where I lay unceremoniously, sprawled over my shield. The soft scent of wild grass fills my nose as I inhale. I stay there for a moment before gathering my arms beneath me and hoisting myself into pushup position. My legs scream and I fall back down with a grunt. Letting a hiss of air out between my teeth, I reach back for the Hylian shield and place it back to its resting place upon my back. I twist my body over painstakingly, gritting my teeth so stifle another gasp. Now sitting up, I can see where a certain break is, even through my boots. On my right leg, the area of my shin where the protruding part of the leather is throbs nonstop. It looks almost beyond repair. Delayed shock races through me. My left leg is probably just sprained, but my right one didn't get off well at all. Even with the song that slowed my descent and the technique I used to absorb my fall, not to mention the shield, my legs…

Can I walk?

Will I ever be able to walk again?

 _Of course,_ I think, but it sounds as if I'm trying to reassure myself.

I reach into my pouch, wincing at each small movement. Fingering a vial of red liquid, I pop it open and press it to my lips, drinking the thick, sweet liquid. It moves sluggishly down my throat, sticking to the sides disgustingly. I swallow it with a gag, wiping my mouth and swallowing once more to rid of the taste. The fire that had raced through my veins only moments ago calms and my left leg snaps once more as it heals. I cry out as it does, more pain racing up my quadricep before fading. My right leg makes a few crackling noises, but other than that, it remains…

"Oi, Shulk, what was that?"

The words reach my ears, but I can't make sense of them. My head starts swimming, and I glance up. The sun shines directly into my eyes, blinding me momentarily. Around me rise great cliffs, stone spires cascading down from their undersides like raindrops on tree branches. Lush green grass covers almost ever part of the outcroppings of rock, including the field I lay in. What's most concerning is a dark figure I can make out faintly through the cloud layer far above. Just where am I? My hearing seems muffled, and I turn my head to the side. I take a closer look around me and realize I'm in the middle of a crater, most likely created by the force of my fall.

"Reyn, look over there!"

Reyn…Shulk…I'll assume they're names. Within the context of the sentences that the two distinct voices said, it appeared that they addressed each other that way. I close my eyes as nausea rises through my chest, swaying where I sit. I border upon the edge of consciousness, black spots rimming my swimming vision.

"Oi! Kid! Are you all right?" Reyn's voice comes, followed by hurried footsteps that ring in my ears. My mind grows hazier with each passing second, until my thoughts slur together. It faintly registers, in my mind, that someone has taken ahold of my shoulder.

"Dākurinku?" I whisper as a black wave engulfs me.

. . .

II.

"Oi! Kid! Are you all right?" Reyn starts sprinting towards to site where a resounding boom had raced through the area.

All right? There's a _person_?

I follow him through the grass, shoving the stalks away. A small crater lays in front of us, loose earth scattered around the ditch. I peer into it, and let out a small gasp as I see a boy, probably no older than me, sitting with one of his legs splayed out at an unnatural angle. What's the strangest part is his garb. He wears a muted green tunic and matching floppy cap, and the glint of metal peers from beneath the green. Chain mail. The color of the green itself is as if viewing a birch forest through a thick mist. A white long-sleeved undershirt ends in a vambrace on each arm, fingerless gloves covering even those. He also has strange white leggings prime for maneuverability and brown boots beneath that, stained with mud from over the years. A maroon cloak is draped over his shoulders, spread out around him on the ground. White blond hair cascades around his strangely perfect face, his pale blue eyes clouded with agony. His ears… _his ears._ Unlike any other Homs', they're pointed.

"Dākurinku?" he breathes, his voice strangely melodious. I don't realize Reyn has taken ahold of his shoulder until he slumps back but doesn't hit the ground.

"Is this the boy?" Reyn asks, incredulously staring at the boy's features.

"No," I shake my head, thinking of the vision I had when I touched the run-down buggy. In it, a boy with brown hair was running from monsters. I still feel as if he needs our help. "This boy looks pretty injured…just look at his leg." Reyn does just that, his eyes becoming drawn to the other boy's boot, where he recoils slightly in disgust.

"That's…" Reyn shakes his head. "We can't just leave him here."

"Of course not," I say, shaking my own head. "Reyn, you should stay with him, and I'll find the other—"

"No, you won't," Reyn cuts me off, standing and letting the limp body of the boy fall to the ground. "I'm going to find the boy, and you have to stay here."

"Stay?" Disbelief colors my voice. "Reyn, I _have_ to help the boy!"

"Sorry mate, but if you think about it, you're the brains and I'm the brawn," the other boy says, rolling his right shoulder again. "I'll be fine, how hard could it be?"

Hesitantly, I nod. The movement cracks my neck, and I bring a hand up to rub it. "Fine. Start by that waterfall, but if there are too many enemies, come to me immediately!"

Reyn nods, an amused expression upon his face. "Sure thing. But aren't I the one to watch your back all the time?"

"Looks like it's different once again," I say, raising a brow impatiently. Reyn has to get a move on if he wants to save the boy! "Now go! That boy needs help!"

"I know, I know," Reyn shoots me one last cocky grin before heading in the direction of a waterfall we had spotted only moments prior, gushing down from one of the cliffs of rock.

I turn my attention back to the boy, whose breathing is slow and even. Something about him seems different. But it's a quiet diversity, something one wouldn't notice in passing. I bend down next to him and check his pulse. It's strong, thankfully. I take a seat next to him, anxiety and wonder battling against each other, wonder for the boy, worry for Reyn.

Alone with the boy, I have the first quiet I've had for a long time. I can't help but glance up at the sky, where I can no longer see the Mechonis due to the cloud cover. Hate overcomes me once more as I think about those Mechon tearing apart Fiora's…I can't bring myself to think of it. I shudder at the memory, trying to dispel of it by looking at the boy, but it doesn't help. The hurt and anger that had gathered within me is like a crushing weight, an inescapable fate. I bite my lip, hoping the pain would bring me back to the situation at hand. I'm alone, in Gaur Plains, with a strange boy. Reyn has gone off to help someone who I saw in a vision. He'll be okay, he's tough enough to power through. I find myself marveling once more at the geological formations of rock, a reprise from my earlier thoughts on Fiora.

Surprisingly, the boy comes around quite quickly, a moan escaping his lips. I turn my full attention to him, my blond hair whipping about my face as I wait for him to wake up fully. His pale blue, almost gray eyes blink open once more, and find me. They search my features for a moment, misted over by fatigue. I watch as the irises slowly become sharper as they dart around me, taking in their surroundings.

"Anata wa Shulk… Te imasu ka?" the boy asks hesitantly, but what's strange is the fact that he said my name. The other words are simply gibberish to me, but my name… How does he know of it?

"I'm Shulk, yes," I say, helping him up as he struggles into a sitting position. I gesture to myself as I say the sentence, signaling that I am indeed said person. "You are?" I make another questioning gesture with my hands, turning my palms upwards to the sky and jabbing them at him. His eyes follow my every movement like those of a wolf's. It's a little unnerving.

"Watashinonamaeha rinkudesu," he responds, and as he sees my confused glance, he corrects, "Rinku."

"Rinku?" I repeat, and he nods before clutching his head once more in pain, his teeth gritted. "Don't move to much, it'll only make it worse."

"Wakatta, wakatta!" Rinku says, waving his right hand without removing his left from his head. "Gomen'nasai."

"I can tell this is going to be slightly difficult," I say, scratching my chin thoughtfully. "Let's start small… Why did you fall from there?" I ask, pointing upwards towards the clouds. His gaze follows my finger as understanding dawns in his eyes.

"Yoku wakarimasen…" he shrugs, holding his hands out in a gesture that displays his own puzzlement. Does that mean he doesn't know why he fell from the sky? How did he even survive? His eyes start wandering around me, analyzing the landscapes. "Koko wa doko?" He inquires in his strange language, pointing to the many parts of the plains.

"Gaur Plains," I say slowly, so he can understand.

"Gaur Plains," Rinku repeats in his strange accent. "Kore wa doko hairaru de iru?"

"I don't understand," I say, tilting my head to the side.

"Fukanō…" Rinku breathes, no longer looking at me, but at the sky far above. He points to the cloud cover, where I know instinctively the Mechonis stands proudly above. "Sorehanandesuka?"

 _How can he see it?_ I think, craning my neck upwards. Fluffy forms of whiteness obscure the Mechonis from view, making it impossible to discern. Once the clouds pass, I could probably make it out, but at the moment it's completely covered. I look into Rinku's eyes, surprised to see a kind of acute attentiveness within them. Perhaps he has better eyesight than most.

"Mechonis," I slowly state, and it's now clear he isn't from the Bionis. Or the Mechonis, for that matter. So where does he come from? The sky? I almost laugh at the absurdity, a land far above the clouds. "And this," I let my arm go out in a sweeping gesture, indicating the land around us. "Is the Bionis."

"Mechonis…Bionis…" the boy repeats, whispering it under his breath. An idea appears to occur to him, and he makes a waiting motion with his hands. I peer closely as he reaches into a pouch attached to his belt, pulling out a small blue oval with holes on the side. A weird mark with three triangles attached by the corners is on the mouthpiece, as I can only assume it's an instrument. My suspicions are confirmed as he presses it to his lips. He hesitates for a moment, and withdraws it from his mouth, turning to me. "Watashi ga nanika o shiyou to suru tsumoridesu."

I frown, not understanding a single word as he blows into it, a strange, high-pitched note emitting from it. His lips turn down and his brow furrows in a look of concentration as he shakes his head, obviously rejecting the note. He inhales in once more and exhales, fingering the holes intricately. This time a lower note resounds from the small instrument, and he approves of this, obviously. He then reaches over and takes a stick, leaning over his right leg, and draws a strange symbol in the dirt. He then focuses his attention back to the instrument and blows experimentally into it once more. He sounds a few more notes until he's apparently satisfied, and writes another symbol in the dirt. This pattern continues until he has seven symbols drawn in the dirt. He sighs and brings the instrument to his mouth one more time, his eyes trained upon the symbols. The song that emerges is unique, the notes flowing like a river of crystalline water. There's a abnormal unearthly undertone to it, not at all making the notes unpleasant, but the melody even more mystifying.

"Sore wa shinakereba narimasen gradual, but anata no gengo wa narimasu become clearer," Rinku says, sounding out syllables as if foreign to him.

"C-Come again?" I stammer, taking note of the words I know in his sentence. _Gradual, become clearer…_ What does it mean? Is he somehow learning my language at impossible speed?

"Sanshō shite kudasai! Watashi wa dekimasu understand you!" Rinku grins, but I still shake my head. He says, as if repeating, "I can understand you imasugu!"

"You can…understand me?" My eyes widen in shock. "H-How?" Magic? What is this sorcery? Perhaps he truly is from the sky…

"Kono is called the Ocarina of Time," Rinku says, holding up his instrument. "It's an instrument de kiso with magic."

"De kiso?" I repeat, mystified. "Wait, can you say that again?"

Rinku sighs, his earlier excitement not yet faded. "Sorehadesu filled with magic." I nod, half comprehending. "Ah, kono shall be difficult… This magic is gradual. Sore wa okorudarou over time."

"I see your point," I say, slowly comprehending his words. "It'll be a little hard with the gaps, but we'll pull through. Well then, Rinku…"

"Link," the boy corrects swiftly, and I glance at him in surprise. "In your gengo, my name is Link."

" _Link_ ," I say experimentally. "So where on Bionis do you come from?"

"Not Bionis," Link replies, staring at me levelly. A worldly look appears to cast a veil over his eyes, shielding his emotions from view. "Watakushiha kara kimasu Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" At his nod, I continue. "Where's that?"

Link adopts a rather defensive, stony expression at that, his features twisting into befuddlement shortly after. "You mean…you don't know of Hyrule?"

I shake my head, bewildered, as he gazes into the sky once more, his blue eyes reflecting the clouds far above. Perhaps he really _is_ from the sky. I say, "Wait, you mean you come from above?"

Rinku—no, Link—glances at me shrewdly. "No, that would be orokana," he says, his voice suddenly cracking. "Gomen, I haven't spoken in a while."

"N-No problem," I stammer, suddenly wishing Reyn would hurry up. I suppose I'm not the greatest at talking to boys who just fell from the sky.

Then again, who is?

. . .

"There comes that mysterious meeting in life when someone acknowledges who we are and what we can be, igniting the circuits of our highest potential." -Rusty Berkus

. . .

Extra tidbits:

-I modeled Link's friendliness after how I woke up after anesthesia. Where I might've been hostile in the beginning, I opened up and couldn't stop talking at the end.

-SPOILER! After the final fight with Xord, if you speak to Désirée in Colony 9, she'll say that her father was a blacksmith and died during the Battle of Sword Valley. If you think about it, it implies that Xord is her father and was turned into a faced Mechon like others.

-Pairings have been pre-determined, and I'm sure you guys can guess who I'm putting with Link.

-The translating application I used for the other language (if you can guess, that's awesome) may have been faulty, but I hope I got my point across with the language barrier.

-The second part of the original Legend of Zelda game-if you entered in the name "Zelda"-was a mistake! It's due to the mistake of the programmers...weird, huh?


	3. Acquainted

**A/N - Gomen'nasai! Sorry, sorry!**

 **I apologize for the long hiatus, but perhaps I'll be back. For now. Or you'll have to wait for however many more months for me to update again. Kinda hard with two plays going on at once, but I'll try my best! Also, this was a** ** _matter of some importance_** **, and some people were confused by this: point of views are represented by roman numerals. I'm only using two, for now, and when you see an I., that means that it's Link's turn to take the spotlight, and an II., that means that it's Shulk time!**

 **Also, I suggest that you all read the "extra tidbits" portion of the story. I usually put important information in there, apart from the fun facts. And to quell growing concerns—Link is going to have a huge impact on the story. In fact, the story's going to fall to pieces (and I shan't elaborate mwahahaha). Enjoy that! (Dang it guests, please get accounts so I can PM you answers or something…I love y'all anyways.)**

 **There is mild blood in this chapter. Beware.**

 **Until next time, folks!**

 **Your author,**

 **Arksendis**

. . .

I.

Shulk…Gaur Plains…Bionis…Mechonis…

I can hardly make sense of it all.

My head throbs as I slowly stand up with the help of the boy—Shulk—and stagger forward a few steps. My right leg crunches and gives out from beneath me in a flash of white hot agony. I grit my teeth to stifle yet another scream. Thankfully Shulk doesn't notice this, for the most part. I narrow my eyes in pain, trying to ignore it to the best of my ability. It races through my limbs, immobilizing me for the slightest of moments.

"We need to get you medical attention," Shulk says, sliding under my right arm to support me. His eyebrows lift in surprise, causing tiny creases in his forehead. "How come you're so light with all that chain mail?"

"I'm not, really," I mutter, forcing a little smile. "Out of those in my village, I suppose I was the heaviest…" Kokiri forest. Of course I am—was—the heaviest. I've grown whilst the rest of the Kokiri remain as they were. For a moment, I imagine what it would have been like if I had not been Hylian. The village would be destroyed, Hyrule ransacked—unless the goddesses decided to intervene, of course. Which they might have. Even so, many would die, and I wouldn't have survived. Wouldn't have survived to be…here.

"I doubt that," Shulk laughs, bringing me back to my thoughts. "Come on, even I can lift you easily! Reyn sometimes says that I have the most noodle-like arms out of all of us."

I glance at his arms. They are fairly skinny. Due to the large broadsword, as it appears to be, on his back, it seems as if there is more to them than what meets the eye. A small burning sensation in my leg brings me back to the present. Why did it have to be the sky, of all places? And what is the Bionis? The Mechonis? Why am I here? So many questions are bubbling at the surface, and I have to hold back from spouting them all at once.

I laugh. "Your arms are quite thin, that's true. Are you sure they aren't real noodles?"

Shulk's eyes are alight with more laughter. "It's been proven. Reyn tried to cook them, once."

A pleasant quiet follows, where all that is heard are the swaying of grass stalks, and the wind whistling in between the large spires and formations of rock. I decide to disturb that silence.

"So…where exactly is the Bionis?" I tentatively question, trying to ignore the sudden cold numbness that had settled over the lower region of my leg. Trying in vain, it seems. I flinch as a giant stab of pain races through my veins.

Shulk frowns. His voice is laced with confusion. "You don't know?"

"I come from the sky, remember?" I say humorlessly, but somehow, Shulk still laughs. I gesture with my hands for him to continue as he attempts to take a step forward with me. I try to follow his steps, not daring to place my leg down.

"All right, fine, I'll tell you the whole story," Shulk sighs. "But it might take some time. I'll try to do the abridged version."

We continue through the plain, strange creatures grazing about us. Even more fly overhead, species of the likes I had never seen before. Awe races through me as I see a brown beast, one with large tree trunk-like legs, and several horns placed in symmetrical places upon its armor-plated back. Its eyes, low to the ground with its bearded chin, are soft and intelligent. Shulk pays no mind to them.

"A long time ago, this place was theorized to have been nothing but endless sea, and boundless sky, as some may say," Shulk says, thoughtfully gazing off into the distance. "And then two titans, say, came into existence, one of which we're standing on right now."

"What?" I blink for a moment, uncomprehending. I glance down at the grass beneath me. It seems to be simply normal grass. And dirt. A titan? Then again, that looming darkness just above the cloud cover… It's not entirely impossible, but it's highly improbable.

"Hold on, I'm getting there," Shulk replies, giving me a slight grin from the side. "The two titans—known as the Mechonis and Bionis, of course—were locked in a timeless battle. Soon, their lifeless corpses became our land. The very land that we walk on is the result of that battle." He pauses for a moment, inhaling deeply before looking at me, a new wonder in his eyes. "But you're not from here, correct?" At my nod of assent, his face splits into a wide smile. "That's astronomical! As far as we know here, the Bionis and Mechonis are the only landmasses in the sea. Does that mean that your country—Hyrule, was it?—is simply out there, somewhere, another continent?"

"I suppose it could be," I say dubiously, somewhat unsettled by his theory. I add again, somewhat dryly, "I mean, I did come from the sky."

"Oh come now, that can't be true, can it?" Shulk laughs, and I muster yet another smile. Does he truly believe that? I scrutinize his irises for a moment, hoping to detect a small glimmer of doubt. Instead, they are hard and certain. I suppose I can't blame him. Shulk is the scientist type, and I the adventurer. What is a scientist doing on these plains, then? Collecting samples for research? His demeanor suggests that is he one of great intellect, yet his sword and strength suggests otherwise. The eyes he possess are those of a hardened warrior, strangely enough. There is always a certain aura about one when one has seen and experienced many perils and dangers.

Whilst his body may be small, his spirit is hardy, and will strong. There is an abundant amount of confidence and determination simply radiating off of him, in the way he moves, and the way he talks. I never truly was one who could analyze those off of the bat, but the more I talk with Shulk, the more he reveals himself. That isn't necessarily a bad thing, either. For one, he's extremely friendly and caring, and for another—

"Hey, Link?" Shulk starts again. I turn to make eye contact with the other boy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

Shulk tilts his head. "I have no idea if that was a yes or a no…"

Assuming that I had slipped back into Hylian, I swiftly repeat, "Of course, Shulk."

The blond boy continues, quick to the point. "What exactly _are_ you?"

I blink for a moment, confused. What does he mean, what am I? I scrutinize his character once more. His ears are rounded, like the few humans in Hyrule. Of course, then, he hadn't heard of Hylians!

"Ah…I am of Hylian descent," I reply, fingering one of my ears with my left hand. As I do, my fingers brush the cheekbone, and a small flare of pain startles me. It must have been from where the man I was fighting earlier had hit me. Again, I ignore it, and continue with my explanation. "Hylians are elf-like creatures in human lore. They tend to be lighter weight-wise and coexist peacefully with humans."

"Humans?" Shulk rubs his chin for a moment, forgetting my arm draped over his shoulders. "You mean Homs? That's what I call myself. Perhaps…" A spark alights in his eyes, and I lapse into silence. Shulk turns to me, his face open and with an air of ecstasy. He utters a single word, simply a hiss of breath, "Fascinating."

I hold back a small chuckle. I can hardly call myself "fascinating". My species are the dominant ones of my time, which can hardly account to much. In other words, we're the most common you could come across. Two in every three beings are Hylian. In this world, however, I appear to be the only one. The information makes me feel isolated from Shulk, and the Bionis. I set aside my own feelings. Now is not the time for that.

With my shock over the strange new world of the Bionis and Mechonis placed behind me, I ponder why I am even here. How did I get here? Was I sent through divine intervention? In that case, why? The world is, of course, as all worlds are bound to be, full of strife and hardship, due to the hardened look in Shulk's eyes, and his constant vigilance. Farore, Nayru, Din, and the Mother of the Sky should only care about Hyrule—unless, in some strange way, people on the Bionis (or Mechonis—I'm unsure whether that is inhabitable thus far) worship them as deities of this world. I highly doubt that. Perhaps they have another kind of religion here, one pertaining to the great titan we walk upon. Or perhaps, the distant Mechonis.

Could I have arrived here on accident? Could it have been a flaw in space and time? I know, whilst using the ocarina, I am exposed to a certain amount of magic. Perhaps, with the magic within my system, I may have been altered from my path and somehow placed here. I don't think that's possible, even so. Never has exposure to magic changed the way I have gone about my business, nor has it hampered me in any way shape or form.

An outside source other than the deities may have interfered somehow. Perhaps the Lost Magic of old was utilized in this. In that case, who would want to send me here? And for what purpose? Is Hyrule in trouble? If Hyrule were to be threatened by an outside force, wiping the hero from existence would certainly move matters along in favor for the enemy quite nicely. But why not just kill me? The enemy couldn't possibly have high morality if they were to invade Hyrule. It wouldn't make much sense. Perhaps they knew that they couldn't attack me outright, as I may prove too difficult a foe to them. That may seem egotistical, but with all the wild rumors flying around about the "legendary Hero of Time", I doubt that they would wish to be involved in a direct conflict with me.

And, say, if that theory is correct, what would happen to the monarchs of Hyrule? At first glance, perhaps they would be sent to the same world as me. But on second thought, as I reconsider, I find that keeping them in Hyrule would work to their advantage. They could slaughter the royal family and hold them up like prizes, proclaiming there was an assassination, or something of the like. They could stage an accident, or siege the castle quietly. Or, should they be of the power-hungry type, they could keep the royals like possessions and hold them hostage, forcing the kingdom to obey them out of fear of losing a monarch.

What could have caused it?

I think back to my vision, which seems to have occurred a long time ago when in reality, the occurrence was only a few hours hence my meeting with Shulk. The man and the boy...and the rescuer. As I dig into my memory, I realize that the boy was not only frightened of the man, but accepting. In an odd way, it makes perfect sense to me. He accepted his fate even when he thought that he couldn't change it—but somehow, he did. And the man, opening some sort of dark void...what was it? And who was the rescuer of the boy? All I can recount is a blur of gray and black—and perhaps a bit of red. It doesn't quite account to anything currently, however. I don't have any theories as to who this person might be. It obviously wasn't the enemy that I was fighting earlier, the rogue knight wandering the forest, nor was it any colors of any province that I can recognize. Perhaps from a neighboring country, but with Hyrule in the aftermath of the civil war, none dared visit the once-prosperous land. Hyrule was left to fend for themselves.

"Reyn is taking quite a long time," Shulk says after a long silence. "Where is he…?"

"The companion you were with?" I surmise, and he nods affirmation. "Where did he go?"

"Ah, he went to help a boy I saw in…" Shulk trails off, looking at me from a sideways angle, seeming to contemplate something. I make a point to keep my facial features tranquil, inviting. After a moment, he continues, "He went to help a boy I saw in a vision."

"A vision?" Instead of sounding shocked, my voice comes out curious. Good. Shulk, as a scientist, will most likely take that curiosity and run with it.

As I had predicted only moments prior, Shulk's eyes light with that intellectual excitement once more. "You see, I have visions granted to me by the Monado." He gently helps me down on the grass, and stands in front of me. After a moment's pause, he draws his red broadsword. To my surprise, a field of blue electricity (as that is the only way I can describe it) bursts forth, running along a red outline where a blade usually resides. The Monado. I test the word out silently, not speaking yet sounding the syllables.

"This sword was found when a research crew from my district went up Valak Mountain—another region high on the Bionis," Shulk explains. His face grows somber, and it's suddenly as if he's speaking to me through a tunnel. "Somehow, the rest of the crew all perished there, leaving but one survivor."

"You," I sympathetically reach out to pat him on the shoulder, but he is too far. Of course. I lower my hand, slowly, to the ground.

"When a man named Dickson found me, he also found me with the Monado. We've been studying it ever since," he continues, picking up the pace, his sorrowful expression now gone. "It helped a war hero, named Dunban, out in the Battle of Sword Valley. He defeated so many Mechon, our enemy. As he did so, he slowly lost control, until his right arm, his sword arm, was no longer able to be used. And he's still experiencing pain to this day. Those are the consequences he must suffer for wielding the blade."

"So why aren't you being affected by the Monado?" I ask, tilting my head to the side. "What makes you different from this Dunban?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Shulk replies, staring readily at the hand that grasps the Monado's hilt. "I don't have any theories as of yet, as Dunban seems to be the ideal role model and hero. I am but a researcher...I don't understand how it hasn't harmed me yet. Perhaps it truly is harming me as of now, yet not showing any signs of it. But I must push on."

"Push on?" Again, I am filled with confusion. "Are you on a quest?"

"Of sorts," Shulk shrugs, but doesn't elaborate. I suppose that's his choice. I shan't push him farther in the matter.

Something dark and stormy suddenly pushes its way into Shulk's eyes. That isn't natural. His right fist clenches the Monado with such sudden vigor that I try to back up a few paces from where I am sitting. Shulk looks up, surprised. "Oh!" he lets out a hiss of air from between his teeth. "I apologize! I was just thinking of something."

"Everything's fine," I smile, trying to reassure the poor boy.

"Oi! Shulk! Quick!"

A voice startles us from our moment of tranquil curiosity, and I shift so I face the voice. I finger the hilt of my sword, knowing full well that I will not be able to fight in my condition, yet preparing for the worst anyhow. Shulk's hand also drifts upwards towards the hilt of the Monado, where it rests tightly. He runs towards the voice, leaving me to stand on my own. As I do, I realize with a snort of dry laughter that I'm stranded. I don't dare limp forward. Instead, I follow Shulk's trail with my eyes as he races away. Halfway up one of the slopes, two figures top it. A large, bulky boy grows near. His bulk, however, is pure muscle. He must be Reyn, the one I saw earlier in my fading vision. He carries a smaller figure, a boy, I can only presume. Tufts of unruly brown hair cover his eyes, which are obviously closed. The side of his face is coated with a layer of the thick liquid.

Shulk goes to help Reyn, where he sets down the boy. Steeling myself, I heave myself to my feet, keeping all weight off of the right leg. Somewhat theatrically, I limp-hop towards the other two. Reyn doesn't look up, his attention fixated on the boy. Shulk does, however. He motions for me to sit, which I oblige, next to the boy. The boy's breathing is rough, his breaths making his chest shudder up and down with each inhale.

"Shulk, where's the nearest medical facility?" Reyn says, the direness of the situation seeping into his voice. "Or at least, do you have any medical supplies?"

"I'm afraid not," Shulk shakes his head, biting his lip. "I used the last of them on your injuries."

Reyn curses under his breath, making Shulk frown in disapproval. The blond scans the grass, searching for some kind of dressing to bind up a wound on the boy. I turn back to the boy. Upon further inspection, I see several slash markings digging deep into his side. Under normal circumstances, the boy could probably survive, but without any sort of gauze, his chances of walking away from this—or walking at all—are small.

Swiftly, I take action. I let my shield and sword drop to the ground with a huge thump. Reyn only now seems to notice me, and his mouth opens in an askance, but I'm too busy at the moment. I shed my tunic and chain mail, hoping to get to the undershirt underneath. As soon as I do, I grip the hem of it in my hands and tug harshly. A ripping sound rewards my efforts, and soon a large part of the front is gone, exposing my skin to the sunlight. I quickly stoop over, stumbling only slightly, and analyze the boy's injury. The blood has been running for a while, and seems to be slowing only slightly. Not too great a sign. The piercings do not go all the way through, but stop halfway, thankfully.

"Sit him up," I order, and both Shulk and Reyn look at me shrewdly. "Sit him up!" I repeat, more insistently. Shulk waits a moment more before trying to support the boy and heave him into a sitting position. Reyn joins in after a second of hesitation, bringing the boy up completely. A small moan escapes the boy's lips.

Without hesitation, I briskly remove the boy's shirt, throwing it behind me to land somewhere on the grass. He has a few minor bruises on his stomach, but I focus on the other injury. Using the makeshift gauze that was once my undershirt, I tightly encircle the boy's side, tying it snugly. Immediately, the white is soaked with red.

Gritting my teeth, I take off my entire undershirt, revealing the scars from all the past battles I have fought. Not pausing, I tear more strips from the fabric, some longer than others. I lay a second layer of it across the boy's side, where, once more, it is soaked in red. But not as much as the first bandage. At least there's some progress.

I wait until more blood appears on the white before removing both layers. The blood flow has slowed considerably. I lay another strip over the wound, before placing yet another over the first. To my satisfaction, only a small amount of the liquid rears its ugly face.

"Are there any herbs to assist with ridding infection?" I inquire, finally looking up and sitting back.

But Reyn and Shulk are no longer paying attention.

Both stare at the many healed—and healing—injuries on my torso. Embarrassed, I feel my ears flame up, their tips probably turning a bright red. I know that if I attempt to put my chain mail back on, it would rub the scars and eventually open them back up if I did any strenuous movement, so that's not an option.

"Is this the guy we found?" Reyn asks, his eyes still tracing the ridges of the disgusting injuries.

Shulk nods. "Link...why didn't you tell me about those? Some of them still need to be treated." He looks at his feet. Instead of wondering about the history of them, he worries about the actual injury. He respects my boundaries and privacies, giving me a chance to explain if I so desire. Perhaps, someday, but not now.

"I know," I murmur, still holding the information close. "I'll get them treated soon."

I can see the obvious disappointment in Shulk's eyes, but he nods again, anyways. Reaching forward, he claps my shoulder in a comforting gesture. He looks down at the ground for a few seconds before he turns to Reyn, whose eyes are still fixated on my bare torso. "R-Reyn, did you see any useful vegetation on the way to help this boy?"

"Yeah, I saw some echinacea by the oasis," Reyn responds, heaving himself to his feet. His face suddenly darkens. "I'll go get it and be back before you can say 'it's Reyn time'."

"I'm faster," Shulk says, standing. "You get acquainted with Link, and I'll go get it."

Before Reyn can say anything else, Shulk turns and begins sprinting towards the direction Reyn and the boy came from. He waves his right hand over his shoulder in a quick parting before disappearing over the ridge in a flash of red.

"So who is this boy?" I ask, motioning to the unconscious other. "I know Shulk saw him in a vision. And...what happened?"

"I think I could ask you the same thing," Reyn responds readily, crossing his arms. He stands in a defensive posture, whereas I sat on the ground, relaxed. Perhaps with that kind of demeanor, I can loosen Reyn up a little. From the way he listened and acting with Shulk immediately displays the devotion he has to the seer. They were probably more than friends. Something more like family.

"Ah," I realize that he is waiting for me to go on and explain. I look up steadily into his eyes. "My name is Link, as you already know."

"Rinku?" he asks for clarification. Again, the language barrier.

"Link," I correct, smiling. "I'm sorry, I slip back into my native tongue now and again."

"Native tongue?" Reyn's eyebrows shoot up, close to his brown cropped hairline. "Where exactly are you from, then, eh? And what is your 'native language'?"

After a moment, I reply, somewhat sheepishly, "I'm from a country called Hyrule. There, we speak Hylian."

Reyn's eyes narrow for a moment, and I can just see the thoughts running through his head. Despite that, however, he continues with the interrogation. "And where on Bionis is 'Hyrule'? I've never seen it on any maps."

"That's because Hyrule isn't on the Bionis," I reply somewhat shakily, emotion suddenly seeping into my voice. Emotions? Now? I scowl at my rotten luck and push it down.

"You're from the Mechonis?!" Reyn exclaims quickly before I can say anything more. He jumps away from me once more, the opposite of what I want. "Are you in allegiance with the Mechon?"

"No, no!" I shake my head swiftly. "I have no allegiance to them whatsoever—from what I understand from Shulk, they are terrible adversaries. I don't have much information on them yet, however."

"You really do like your own language, don't ya?" I must have slipped back into Hylian once more. After his statement, Reyn laughs, suspicion suddenly evaporated like mist on a sunny day. I start in surprise when he moves closer. "Well, if Shulk trusts you, I trust you. That's that."

We lapse into a tentative silence. In that silence, I take the opportunity to try and analyze Reyn's character. His strict attentiveness and air around him suggests an austere upbringing. Even so, his personality is more relaxed. Perhaps being around Shulk has made him that way. Still, even Shulk probably couldn't loosen Reyn up. Maybe his upbringing wasn't as strict as I had first assumed. I'm guessing he's like a brother to Shulk, if not that. They obviously don't share the same traits, but one never knows. Their loyalty to one another and bond seem unshakable. It's obvious they are childhood friends, or have known each other for a long time. They have also appeared to be through many unpleasant, say, situations together, due to the weathered air they both hold about them.

"So um," Reyn starts awkwardly, after what seems to be a moment's pause. He glances sideways at me, somewhat sheepishly. "What's your favorite color?"

. . .

II.

After a moment's consideration, I lay a hand on Link's shoulder.

 _"Come on!" he shouts to a partner behind him, his voice hoarse. Has he been yelling recently? Rain cascades all around the bleak landscape, soaking the Hylian's clothing. The green is darker than it should be, yet his eyes shine blue through the pressing shadows. He appears to be sprinting on slippery obsidian-colored rock, uphill. He's limping slightly, but no pain is displayed on his face._

 _The partner, simply a shadow against the rock, skids towards Link, stopping just before him. Lightning flashes, the surrounding area turning white. It's impossible to make out who the other is, due to the brightness of the flash that occurred only moments prior. Instead, one can make out the small taps of footsteps behind the pair. Link, barely distinguishable in the darkness, is suddenly more alert, his head snapping up. He gazes off in the direction of the footsteps, and turns._

 _"Quickly!" he shouts to the other. "Before it's too late!"_

 _"I'm coming!" the other figure cries, the voice somewhat familiar. It is gravelly and rough, yet still has a distinct undertone. Perhaps an accent…?_

 _The footsteps draw nearer._

 _"Get behind me!" Link hisses, grabbing the other viciously by the shoulder. "You can't be harmed!"_

 _"Is that for your own well-being, or mine?" the figure spits back as it stumbles behind the green-clad Hylian. "We both know that this is_ my _fight, not yours, nor Shulk's, nor anyone else's!"_

 _"I'm well aware of that," Link grimly says back, his voice oddly low and muffled. "But this fight must be postponed. The others need us."_

 _The other is about to retort when an object suddenly protrudes from one of the figures' chests. There's another flash of lightning, and a spray of blood as red as the sunset. Two identical gasps are heard, one in pain, one in surprise. Time appears to decelerate, the rain's hurried beats on the rock suddenly slowing, nearly to a stop. Thunder rolls off in the distance, but even its sound is muted. One of the figures cries out, one single name, over and over, until it becomes an incomprehensible slur of syllables. Over and over, even as the other figure collapses to the ground, blade still buried deep in their chest, viscous redness dripping down their front._

 _"No…" the other finally utters, their voice broken and soft. "This is all my fault…"_

I am suddenly dragged out of the vision, and I resist the urge to gasp and splutter. Instead, I quickly turn to Reyn, masking the look of shock and horror from Link. "R-Reyn, did you see any useful vegetation on the way to help this boy?" I eye my friend, giving him a pointed look. _I'll tell you later._

In response, Reyn does the tiniest of nods, which goes unnoticed by Link. Hopefully. "Yeah, I saw some echinacea by the oasis," Reyn says casually, standing up briskly. His face takes on a look of concern, and I glare at him until it disappears. A small grin suddenly adorns his face. "I'll go get it and be back before you can say 'it's Reyn time'."

"I'm faster," I say, standing from my position quite fiercely. I say the words with such force, Reyn takes a microscopic step back. "You get acquainted with Link, and I'll go get it."

Not wanting to stay in the company of the two others, I whirl and take off at a full sprint up the hill. My footsteps hit the grass hard, reminding me of the footsteps from the vision. I hastily raise a hand to tell Reyn that I'm alright, before disappearing from their view. The landscape around my blurs as I strain myself further, faster. Running from the others. I find a boulder, scurry behind it, and sit there on the grass for a bit, breathing heavily. My eyes widen in realization of what I had seen, and I stare listlessly at the ground.

According to the vision, and what the figure had said, we—Link and me—most likely grow close. The most logical answer is that Link goes on the journey with us to destroy Metal Face. But why? Perhaps he wishes to reach his own country, and somehow finds a reason to tag along with us? And perhaps the mysterious figure shall join us, as well.

 _"We both know that this is_ my _fight, not yours, nor Shulk's, nor anyone else's!"_

That implies that we receive more friends, other than just Reyn. Comrades in arms? Do they wish to destroy Metal Face once and for all, as well? I can only guess.

I keep the vision in the front of my mind, trying to analyze its details. Obsidian rock. Rain. Thunder and lightning. Link and a figure. Link, limping. And…an object. A sword of some sort. Impaling…

I bite my lip, clenching my fist. I've let Fiora die already.

I'm not about to make the same mistake with Link.

. . .

"Loyalty and devotion lead to bravery. Bravery leads to the spirit of self-sacrifice. The spirit of self-sacrifice creates trust in the power of love." -Morihei Ueshiba

. . .

Extra tidbits:

-I was originally going to have Juju transform into a Mechon. Would've made for an interesting plot point, wouldn't it?

-Game scripts are long. Very long. Like, longer than you would think. Very, very long.

-There is an unused area for the Bionis' left shoulder. It can be seen in a few cutscenes, such as the one after defeating the final boss.

-Bionis and Mechonis seem to be representing Yin and Yang, Yin (the Bionis) masculine and white (ruled by a male), Yang (the Mechonis) feminine and black (ruled by a female).

-When Link had delved into his "memories" at the start of Chapter 2, the story turned past tense. Perhaps there's more to it than meets the eye…


End file.
